1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing, more particularly to a housing with finger grooves to facilitate lifting of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the housings of most household appliances, such as drinking water dispensers, television sets, dish drying devices and the like, have opposite side walls formed with flat outer wall surfaces. Thus, lifting of the household appliance is done by handling the same at the bottom side of the housing. For housings that are made of metal, the rough edges at the bottom side of the housing may cut the hands of the person lifting the housing. For housings that are made of plastic, the smooth wall surfaces of the housing make it difficult to handle the latter in a stable manner.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, to overcome the above drawbacks, it has been proposed that the outer wall surfaces of opposite side walls (only one is shown) of the housing 3 of a household appliance be formed with an elongated horizontally extending finger groove 31 adapted for insertion of four fingers 41 on one hand 4 of a person lifting the housing 3. However, stability of the housing 3 when handling the same is still not satisfactory since the tips of the fingers 41 are located along a horizontal line. As a result, slipping of the housing 3 from the hands of the person lifting the same can easily occur.